dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman Season Two
Superman Season Two is the 2nd season of Superman. It deals with Clark encountering new villains from Earth Two, and going against Eradicator, a Kryptonian from Earth-2. It is created by Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kriesburg It aired during 2016-2017 Cast * Nicholas Hoult as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman-23/23 * Rose Leslie as Lois Lane- 22/23 * Anna Kendrick as Lana Lang- 23/23 * Anthony Mackie as Pete Ross- 23/23 * Dylan Sprayberry as Conner Kent * Tom Cavanaugh as Dr. Emil Hamilton Earth 2 * Jessie L. Martin as Perry White Recurring * Shantel VanSanten as Detective Lucy Lane-10/23 * Teddy Sears as Christopher Garrick / Superman Earth 2 / David Connor / Eradicator * Victor Garber as Professor Martin Stein / Firestorm * Wentworth Miller as Alex Trent / Bloodsport * Sean Faris as Bruce Wayne / Batman- 2/23 * Ciara Renee as Princess Shayera / Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl * Sam Worthington as Prince Kufu / Carter Hall / Hawkman * David Ramsey as Lucius Fox / Guardian- 2/23 * Melissa Benoist as Barbara Gordon 1/23 * Willa Holland as Thea Wayne / Robin- 1/23 Episodes # "The Man Who Saved Metropolis"-Ronnie and Professor Stein turn into Firestorm and destroy the singularity, but at the cost of Ronnie's life. Six months later, Clark now operates on his own to avoid hurting any more of his friends and family; Pete now works in the police department alongside Perry and his Meta-Human task force, and Lana works at Mercury Labs. The city holds a ceremony to honor Superman for his work in saving the city. At the ceremony, Clark gets attacked by Vernon O'Valeron AKA Vartox, whose magical hammer and strength prove too much for Clark. Perry and the others that he needs help in taking down certain Meta- Humans and Superman defeats Vartox, by blasting him with a full power force of heat vision. In his dying breath, Vartox tells Clark that he was sent to kill him by The Eradicator, Clark begins to get worried. Clark finds a flash drive, containing Dr. Hamilton's confession to killing Martha. They throw a party where Johnathon tells Clark, that he's leaving to go back to Smallville, so Clark can focus on being Superman. A mysterious man shows up at S.T.A.R. Labs, introduces himself as Christopher Garrick and tells them that the world is in danger. # "Superman Of Two Earths"-Christopher explains to everyone that he is Superman on his world, a parallel Earth, and that he was in a battle with The Eradicator, when Eradicator stole his powers. Clark finds it hard to trust him after Emil Hamilton. Eradicator arrives and brings another Meta-Human from his Earth named Imperiex to kill Superman. The two fight, but Imperiex escapes. Pete analyzes the residue left behind, after Imperiex's last fight and has a strange vision of his fight with Clark. After Imperiex kidnaps Detective Lucy Lane, Christopher teaches Clark how to gather up his solar energy, while flying at super speed. Pete uses his powers to track find Lucy's location. Superman uses the solar energy attack, defeating him. Later, Detective Lane joins Perry's Meta-Human task force. Pete tells Dr. Stein about his new ability but asks him not to tell anyone. Dr. Stein and Pete are able to locate 52 breaches with the other Earth. While showing the team, Dr. Stein collapses into unconsciousness. # "Family Of Intergang"-The team locates one of the singularity breaches in the lab and Christopher creates a device that stabilizes it and will allow him to return home, but he decides to help Clark stop Eradicator. Meanwhile Lori Trent shows up asking for Superman's help in rescuing her brother Alex, who she believes was kidnapped. Clark tracks down Alex , who reveals that he was not kidnapped but is working with his father, Andrew. Lori swears that Alex would never work with their father willingly, because their father was abusive toward her when she was a child. Eventually, the team determines that Andrew placed a bomb inside Lori's necklace and threatened to kill her if Alex did not help him steal some diamonds. Clark infiltrates Andrew's crew with help from Alex. Pete successfully removes the bomb, from Lori's neck. Alex kills his father, by putting in bullets in the Kryptonite gun. Dr. Stein's condition continues to deteriorate, and Earth-2's Dr. Emil Hamilton arrives through the singularity breach at the lab. # "The Return Of Firestorm"-The team are able to stabilize Dr. Stein, but only for a short period of time while they can locate another viable partner for the Firestorm matrix. The team identify two potential candidates, a scientist named Henry Hewitt and a former high school football star named Jefferson Jackson. Hewitt is excited to merge with Stein, but the attempt fails and Hewitt leaves angrily, but also now unknowingly connected to the Firestorm matrix. Jefferson initially refuses, but when Hewitt goes on the attack with his new abilities Jefferson agrees to merge with Dr. Stein. After the successful merge, the new Firestorm joins Superman in helping to take down Hewitt, forcing Hewitt to get angrier until he burns himself out and loses his abilities. Meanwhile, Dr. Hamilton breaks into Mercury Labs and steals an unknown device. Later, Clark gets attacked by a humanoid shark monster sent by Eradicator to kill Superman, but he is saved when Dr. Hamilton uses the device to incapacitate the creature. # "The Darkness And The Light"-The team meets the Earth-2 Emil Hamilton , who is responsible for the creation of the Meta-Humans and responsible for Eradicator's powers. Despite his attitude, Hamilton plans to help Clark's team stop Eradicator and his Meta-Humans. A thief from Earth-2 named Doctor Light arrives and starts robbing banks.Christopher tells Clark that she can be reasoned with, and it works until Clark recognizes her as the Earth-2 version of Cat Grant. Later, Light attempts to kill Cat and take over her life, but accidentally kills Cat's boss and is foiled by Superman's team in the process. Hamilton reveals Pete's Meta-Human powers to the team, which Pete uses to locate Doctor Light. Superman defeats her by using a super speed mirage technique that was suggested by Hamilton. . After locking Light up, they plan to use her to lure Eradicator and defeat him for good. Christopher, who does not trust Hamilton thinks it is too dangerous and leaves the team. Back on Earth-2, it is revealed that Eradicator. held Hamilton's daughter captive. #"Enter Eradicator"-As the team works to find a way to stop Eradicator, , Doctor Light escapes from her containment cell after Clark was hoping that she would help them stop Eradicator. Instead, her Earth-1 counterpart Cat Grant agrees to help the team by impersonating Doctor Light. Dr. Hamilton creates a Kryptonian serum to take away Eradicator's powers. and the team stages a fight at one of the breaches in order to trick Eradicator into coming through the breach. The attempt fails, and Eradicator goes after Cat, before Superman goes to fight him.Eradicator is faster and stronger, and breaks Superman's back. Eradicator shows the city, how Superman failed, Pete shoots Eradicator with a Kryptonite serum, which hurts Eradicator. Later, Hamilton reveals that Eradicator has his daughter and that he came to Earth-1 to stop Eradicator. Clark wakes from his injuries and discovers that he can no longer feel his legs. #"Gorilla Warfare"-Clark manages to recover after his fight with Eradicator, but is unable to use his powers due to the psychological trauma of Eradicator exposing his beating to the city. Lois calls Jonathan Kent, to persuade Clark to overcome his fears. Pete goes on a date with Kendra Saunders ( Ciara Renee) , but leaves after seeing a winged man in one of his visions. Titano returns, and uses scientists to steal various chemicals in the hopes of creating more gorillas with his level of intelligence. He later kidnaps Lana to help him with his plan. The team dress Hamilton up as Brainiac in order to trick Titano into thinking that his "father" is still alive. The plan works long enough for Hamilton to rescue Lana before they both escape. After Clark is fully recovered, they lure Titano to to one of the dimensional breaches and send him to a prison for smart gorillas,that have been experimented on in Earth-2. Later, Pete meets Kendra again, this time having another vision and seeing Kendra as the winged figure. #"Legends Of Today"-Vandal Savage arrives in Metropolis to kill Princess Shayera, who turns out to be Kendra, though she is not aware of it at first. With no other options, Clark goes to Gotham City and enlists the help of Bruce and his team to protect Kendra until they can stop Savage. The team is visited by William Dent who informs them that Savage is an immortal who cannot be stopped. Later, Kendra is kidnapped by a winged man, but is rescued by Batman, and Superman who capture her captor. The man is Carter Hall, who tells them he was Prince Khufu in ancient Egypt and that he and Kendra are soulmates who have been connected for 4,000 years. The pair are destined to die, be reborn, and find each other in each lifetime. Carter also reveals that Savage has killed them in their last 206 lifetimes, each time growing stronger. Savage locates the Staff of Aurora a weapon capable of killing Carter and Kendra, in Metropolis. After Kendra unlocks her abilities, the team decides to regroup in Metropolis to take down Savage for good. Meanwhile, Lana and Emil create a serum that will increase Clark's strength and speed temporarily so that he can defeat Eradicator. #"Flying To Stand Still"-Joseph Michaels breaks Kyle Griffin and Alex Trent out of Ryker's Island, so they can team up to kill Superman. Trent refuses, and warns Clark as repayment for him saving Trent's sister. When Lucy learns that Michaels is back in the city, she sets out to take revenge against Michaels for killing her mother Ten years prior. Kyle and Michaels place bombs hidden in Christmas gifts throughout the city, threatening to set them off in family homes if Superman does not sacrifice himself. Hamilton, Pete, and Christopher find one of the bombs and alter its magnetic polarity; they send it into one of the dimensional breaches, which causes it to attract the remaining bombs, removing them from the city. With them gone, Superman subdues Michaels and Kyle. Lucy arrives and attempts to kill Michaels, but Clark as Superman talks her out of it. Meanwhile, a clone of Superman, known as Kon-El arrives in Metropolis, to search for Clark. Elsewhere, Eradicator visits Hamilton and agrees to release his daughter if Hamilton helps Superman become stronger so he can steal Superman's strength. #"Potential Energy"-As Dr. Hamilton struggles to try to find ways to increase Clark's strength. Pete presents a new idea to absorb Eradicator's powers. Meanwhile, Superman has an encounter with his clone Kon-El who super speeds away. Pete tells the team about a Meta-Human called Gog, who has the ability to stop the kinetic energy around him and thus slow everyone to a halt. After Clark fails to stop Gog at a diamond unveiling, the team sets a trap at a local art exhibit. Clark invites Lucy , with the intention of telling her his secret, but Gog is aware of the trap and almost succeeds in killing Lucy before escaping. Later, Gog kidnaps Lucy, to exact revenge on Superman. The team track down Gog, and Clark is able to absorb more sunlight energy rays and combine his speed and flight to move through the kinetic waves Gog. Later, Lucy tells Clark that she is leaving Metropolis, and Dr. Hamilton kills Gog. Meanwhile Perry names Kon-El "Conner" and agrees to take him in. Brainiac flies to Metropolis, and becomes confused about why he's on Earth. #"Brainac Returns"-The team discover that Gog is dead, and Christopher suspects Dr. Hamilton is responsible. Meanwhile, Pete asks Emil for help in controlling his vibing abilities. Emil discovers they are connected to Pete's fear response, and triggers a vibe that alerts the team that Vril-Dox is back. Hamilton surmises that this version of Vril-Dox is from a point in the future before he went back in time to kill Clark's adoptive mother, and was thus protected from being erased with Jimmy's sacrifice. Retrofitting goggles to induce Pete's vibes , the team learns that Vril-Dox is planning to use tachyons to return to his future. Clark as Superman arrives and destroys Vril-Dox's tachyon machine. After a high flying race, Clark stops Vril-Dox and imprisons him at the particle accelerator, however, his capture causes a rupture in the timeline that threatens to kill Pete. So Superman is forced to send Vril-Dox back to the future to save his friend. Meanwhile, Lucy discovers Clark is Superman , but when he refuses to acknowledge it, she chooses to leave the city. Lana tries to find a cure for Christopher's illness. #"Tar Pit"-Right before the particle accelerator explosion, Joey Machevelli was thrown into a tar pit and left for dead. Sealed away, he is freed two years later with the ability to turn his body into molten tar. He sets out to get revenge on those who attempted to kill him. Meanwhile, Dr. Hamilton creates a device to syphon Clark's powers and attaches it to his suit. He and Clark successfully find a way to close the breaches of Earth-2. When Superman goes after Joey, the device works, and permanently steals a portion of Clark's powers making him weak. Hamilton gives the energy to Eradicator, who demands the rest. While going after Joey a second time, Lois is injured when Superman is too weak and slow to save her. Watching Clark wrestle with the guilt of Lois's injury, Hamilton confesses. Hamilton pleads his case, asking to be returned to Earth-2 and have Clark seal the breaches so Eradicator cannot re-enter. After stopping Joey with an invention of Hamilton, Clark realizes that Hamilton was only trying to save his daughter, which the rest of them would have done. The team informs Hamilton that he will return to Earth-2, but that Clark and Pete will be going with him to save his daughter. #"Enter Earth 2"-Before heading to Earth-2, Superman closes all but one of the breaches so that Eradicator has no other way to travel between the parallel Earths. Using the last breach at S.T.A.R. Labs, Clark, Pete and Dr. Hamilton travel to Earth-2, but there is a surge of energy that de-stabilizes the breach. The trio will be stuck in Earth-2 until Lana and Christopher can stabilize the breach again. Clark decides to impersonate his Earth-2 self to get more information on Eradicator. Clark is attacked by Earth 2's Lana and Ronnie Raymond, known here as Killer Frost and Deathstorm, agents of Eradicator. Pete attempts to help the police stop the pair, but he is confronted by his own evil doppelganger, "Reverb".Superman tries to rescue him but is stopped by Reverb and Deathstorm. Eradicator arrives, and kills Reverb and Deathstorm for harming Superman, and then imprisons Clark alongside Jesse. Meanwhile, Christopher reveals to Lana that he invented Velocity-9 on his Earth , and that it is the real reason why he lost his powers and is dying. #"Escape Earth 2"-Eradicator realizes that Dr. Hamilton has returned to Earth-2 and issues a demand to the citizens of Metropolis to locate him. Eradicator attacks S.T.A.R. Labs looking for Hamilton and Pete , but they manage to escape with the Earth-2 Clark. Hamilton, Pete, and Earth 2 Clark update Earth 2- Lois on what happened with the Earth-1 Clark. , so they all set out to find Killer Frost in the hope that she will lead them to Eradicator. After a fight, Killer Frost agrees to take the team to Eradicator. The team arrives to rescue Clark and Jesse, but Eradicator shows up too. The team is able to escape while Killer Frost keeps Eradicator frozen and unable to move, but a third, unidentified prisoner is left behind. On Earth-1, Lana creates "Velocity 9", a compound to temporarily give Christopher his powers so that he can stop a new Meta-Human named Geomancer. After, Lana discovers that when Christopher uses Velocity 9 the serum starts to cure his illness. Christopher, Lana and Perry stabilize the breach and allow Clark, Pete, Hamilton , and Jesse to return, but not before Eradicator pulls Christopher back through the breach to Earth-2. #"King Shark"- Hamilton, Pete and Clark agree not to discuss what happened on Earth-2 for fear of repercussions. While everyone tries to move on, the humanoid shark-monster that Hamilton stopped , known as "King Shark", escapes A.R.G.U.S. custody and heads for Metropolis to kill Superman. Lucius Fox and Lena Michaels-Fox arrive to warn Clark , which prompts him to look for King Shark and put a stop to him for good. Clark teams up with Lucius, Lena , and the rest of A.R.G.U.S. to track King Shark, but he shows up at Clark's house looking for Superman, tracking Clark's electrical field. A.R.G.U.S. arrives and forces King Shark to retreat. The teams attempt to trick King Shark into a trap, but the bait does not work. Superman forces King Shark to chase him out on the water, and when he is far enough he creates an electrified, underwater cyclone that subdues King Shark and allows A.R.G.U.S. to imprison him again. Later, Clark vows to open a breach back to Earth-2 to stop Eradicator. . Back on Earth-2, it is revealed that Eradicator's real appearance looks exactly like Christopher. #"Supergirl"- The Superman team work to to train Clark so he can get faster and stronger so that he can stop Lex Luthor. However, they hit a roadblock and decide to go out to have fun and decompress. While they are at a club, a lady Kryptonian , far faster and stronger than Clark, shows up and robs everyone before escaping. A Mercury Labs employee, Kara Danvers turns out to be the Kryptonian, and Clark's cousin from Krypton, who developed Velocity-9 from samples Lana gave her to help with Christopher's illness. Operating under the name "Supergirl" , she invades S.T.A.R. Labs, imprisons Clark, and demands for more Velocity 9, so she can become stronger. After she threatens Jesse's life, Dr. Hamilton and Lana make more of the drug for Kara, who then flies off to wreck havoc on the city. Superman goes to confront Supergirl, and she reveals to him about Krypton and his father, before flying away. Meanwhile, Jesse decides to leave the city to experience the world on her own. Based on what Clark saw from the overuse of V-9, the similarities between Eradicator's powers, Christopher's illness and Pete's "vibe", the team realizes that Eradicator is Christopher. #"Blast From The Past"- Clark travels back through time (to the events of "Cutting It Close") and changes places with his past self in order to glean Kryptonian knowledge from Dr. Emil Hamilton / Vril-Dox. However, after a Time Wraith follows Clark to the past, Dox deduces Clark's deception before revealing any info. Clark is able to barter his way out of a deadly situation with Dox , but faces another complication after his past self returns and exposes Clark's true nature. Following some explanations and Dox's privately handing over the formula for increased strength and speed , the team rallies to send future Clark back to his proper time. However, the wraith still pursues Clark once he returns and nearly kills him. Kenny Braverman , now an ally in this altered timeline, defeats the wraith with his sonic fusion devices. While in the past, Clark obtains a special gift for Lois : a last message from Jimmy. #"Versus Eradicator"- Years earlier on Earth-2, a young David Connor watches as his father murders his mother and is subsequently sent to the local orphanage. In present day, Clark tests the tachyon accelerator and is able to enhance his strength and speed four times greater than normal. Clark decides to re-open a breach back to Earth-2, and he believes that Pete's powers are the key to opening the portals. Meanwhile, Hamilton recounts how the particle accelerator explosion on his Earth created Eradicator, an adult Eradicator, a convicted serial killer touched a shard of Kryptonite during the explosion. Pete opens a breach and Eradicator immediately comes through, chasing Clark back to S.T.A.R. Labs. There, Superman uses images of Eradicator's parents as a distraction to trap him, but he manages to escape. Eradicator kidnaps Conner and demands Clark's strength and speed in exchange for Conner's life. Clark agrees, so Hamilton siphons all of his yellow sun energy, and leaves Clark human. Eradicator injects the yellow sun energy , and with his enhanced speed he kidnaps Lana before escaping. #"Back To Usual"- As Clark adjusts to life without his powers, Hamilton decides to leave the lab to look for Jesse. Shortly after finding her, Hamilton is attacked and kidnapped by Griffin Grey, who demands that Hamilton find a cure for his Meta-Human abilities. Grey has superhuman strength, but he is also aging rapidly. Clark realizes that when Grey uses his super strength he accelerates the aging process. Clark, Perry and Pete manipulate Grey into using more of his powers until he ages into a weak, old man before reverting back to his 18-year-old self. To fight Eradicator, Hamilton offers to recreate the events that gave Clark his powers when he was sent to Earth. On Earth-2 Hank reveals that he kidnapped Lana because he is in love with her. Lana meets her doppelganger Killer Frost, who was captured by Eradicator. Killer Frost convinces Lana to help her escape and then attempts to kill her. Eradicator arrives and kills Killer Frost, then he warns Lana not to free the man in the iron mask. Later, Eradicator decides to conquer the other Earths in the multiverse, and brings Lana with him back to Earth-1. #"Rupture"- With Clark powerless, , the team rigs a hologram of Superman to stop crime around the city so that no one knows the truth. Hamilton again proposes recreating the particle accelerator explosion. Clark goes to his father, Jonathan, for advice, who returns with him back to Metropolis. Johnathan argues with Hamilton over his procedure for returning Clark's powers, concerned for his son's safety. Hank AKA Eradicator and Lana arrive back on Earth-1, with Eradicator declaring the city under his control. The Earth-2 version of Dante Ross , "Rupture", arrives on Earth-1 looking to kill Pete for killing his Earth-2 brother. Eradicator sends Rupture after the police to send the city a message. Clark and the police stop Rupture, but Eradicator arrives and kills the officers himself, and Rupture for failing. He then publicly announces Superman's disappearance. Realizing that he cannot stop Eradicator without his powers, Clark agrees to Hamilton's plan. During the process, Clark is seemingly vaporized, while Jesse and Conner are caught in the blast. #"The Runaway Dinosaur"- Jessie and Conner are found unconscious; Conner recovers, but Jesse remains in a coma. Meanwhile, Pete has a vibe of Clark and realizes that he is still alive. Clark wakes up in his own bedroom and finds "Perry" downstairs. "Perry" explains what he really is: a physical manifestation of the yellow sun energy. "Perry" informs Clark that he cannot leave unless he catches a mysterious moving figure. Pete and Hamilton create a path into the yellow sun so Clark can escape, but Clark chooses to remain so he can get his powers back. As he pursues the figure, other yellow sun entities challenge Clark on what it means to be a hero, and how he cannot become Superman again until he finally accepts his mother's death. Clark shares a moment with his "mother". which allows him to finally catch the moving figure-himself. His powers restored, and with help from Pete and Lois, Clark returns to S.T.A.R Labs to save the team from the reanimated corpse of Tyler Kirby. Afterwards, Clark uses yellow sun energy to bring Jessie out of her coma. Across town, Eradicator has assembled a Meta-Human army, which he plans to unleash on Metropolis. #-"Invincible"- Eradicator's Meta-Human army wreaks havoc across the city. Superman puts out several fires and takes out some of the Meta-Humans. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Clark displays a level of confidence in stopping Eradicator that concerns the team, and each of them attempts to convince him to be more cautious. Lana returns to the team, but not without emotional trauma from being kidnapped. A Meta-Human begins attacking various buildings around Metropolis using a sonic blast. Clark confronts the Meta-Human, who turns out to be Selina Kyle's doppelganger, "Black Cat". She initially gets the upper hand, but Clark is rescued by Conner, who is trying to help out in order to repay Superman. The team creates a sonic amplifier tuned to the frequency of Earth-2 natives. They discharge it and render all Earth-2 Meta-Humans unconscious, allowing Clark to apprehend them all at once, although Eradicator escapes. Later, Eradicator kidnaps Jonathan in front of the team. Clark flies after them, revealing his secret identity, and is forced to watch Eradicator kill his father. # "The Flight Of His Life"- Eradicator comes to Clark and demands a race to determine who is faster, threatening to kill everyone Clark loves if he refuses. Hamilton realizes Eradicator stole a magnetar from Mercury Labs that will allow him to destroy every world in the multiverse if he and Clark can create enough energy from their race to power the device. When Clark refuses to back out, the team locks him in a containment cell for his own protection. The team develops their own successful plan to send Eradicator back to Earth-2, but Perry is pulled in with him. On Earth-2, Eradicator reveals to Perry that the man in the iron mask is the real Christopher Garrick. Conner releases Clark to rescue Perry. Superman agrees to race Eradicator if he returns Perry unharmed. As Clark and Eradicator race, the magnatar begins to charge. However, Clark creates a time remnant of himself, who gives his life to stop the magnatar, while Superman takes out Eradicator. Defeated, Eradicator is then taken away by Time Wraiths. The true Christopher Garrick is revealed to be Jonathan's doppelganger, which distresses Clark. Hamilton and Jessie return with Christopher to Earth-2. Still feeling broken and defeated, Clark travels back in time and stops Brainiac from killing his mother. Category:Superman Category:Seasons Category:Bat24 Category:Cartoon44 Category:Migster7